Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. As can be appreciated, it is important to seal an organic electronic device from environmental factors, such as oxygen and moisture. Thus, the organic electronic device is often encapsulated with a film, or plurality of films, in order to form a barrier.
Current encapsulation processes produce devices with highly variable performance parameters and low process yields. Successful encapsulation of devices requires accurate placement of the sealant materials (epoxies, etc.) in a controlled environment. Variations in temperature, pressure, and other ambient conditions affect the dispensing characteristics of sealant materials and the ability to accurately deposit them, as well as the ability to do so in a repeatable manner. One of the biggest challenges of successfully encapsulating a device is the ability to control the pressure inside the device after encapsulation and before the sealant is cured. If this pressure is too high, the gas inside the device can find a weakly bonded portion of the uncured seal and force it open and form a defect in the seal. The result will be a failed device.
Thus, improved processes for encapsulation are needed.